Where IS The Grocery Store??
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Duo goes to Heero's house in order to reveal his true feelings for him, and the two of them are attacked by a group of old people who can't seem to find the grocery store... What is behind this strangeness? Read and find out!


o.o; Um... Don't blame me for what you are about to read. If ya like it, cool, if not... I'm sorryyyyyy! *ahem* Anyways, here is... Uh... Something....  
  
It was a dark and darker night when... Duo suddenly had to swerve to miss an old woman in the middle of the road. "HEY! What are you doing standing there?" Duo asked as he got out of the car. The old woman slowly turned to look at him, and gave him a blank stare. "Where's the grocery store?" She asked. Duo blinked. "Uh... I don't know. But it certainly isn't-" The old woman cut him off by saying "It was right here... But now it's gone... I don't know where the grocery store is..."  
  
Duo sighed, helped the old woman to the side of the road, told her to go home, and got back in his car. "Crazy old woman..." He muttered as he resumed driving towards Heero's house. He went over the river, then he went through the woods, and eventually he arrived at his destination. Little did he know that at the exact moment he was walking up to Heero's door, the old woman was crawling out from under his car, which she had latched onto the underside of in hopes of finding the grocery store...  
  
Heero heard the doorbell ring, and he went to open it, muttering to himself as he walked. "Who the hell would be here at this time of night?" He asked under his breath, and then turned the doorknob and pulled the door open to see Duo standing there. "Duo?" He asked, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here? And why are you here this late?" He asked, attempting to retain his perfect soldier attitude and not reveal that he was actually glad the braided pilot was there.  
  
"Well... Um... Would you mind if I came in before I told you?" Duo asked. "..... I guess so." Heero replied, stepping out of the way. Once Duo was inside, Heero closed the door and motioned for Duo to sit on a nearby couch. Heero was just about to sit in the chair opposite the couch, when the doorbell rang again. Heero silently cursed, and went to the door again. He opened it to see a strange old woman standing there. "Where's the grocery store? I can't find the grocery store... It used to be right here... But now it's gone... Will you help me find the grocery store?"  
  
Heero stared at the woman for several seconds in silence, before answering "No." He closed the door and went to sit back down, when the doorbell rang a third time. "Gah! It better not be that old lady again..." Heero growled as he stood up and went back to the door. He opened it and saw... The old woman. "What do you WANT? Why are you here?!" Heero shouted, and Duo walked to the door to see what had gotten him so upset. "Hey! It's that weird old lady that asked me where the grocery store was!"  
  
Heero glanced at Duo. "She did it to you, too?" Duo nodded his head. Heero turned back to yell at the old woman and tell her to leave, but she was gone... "Hey! Where'd she go? She's fast for an old lady..." Heero said as he turned around. "Where's the grocery store? Is it in here?" The old woman, who was now inside Heero's house, asked nobody in particular as she walked into Heero's bathroom. "HEY! Get out of my house! There are no grocery stores in my bathroom!" Heero yelled, getting angrier.  
  
After a while, Duo and Heero managed to get the old woman out of the house, and Heero gave up and sat on the couch next to Duo, since it was closer to the door. "So, like I was gonna say... I came here to, uh..." Duo blushed slightly. "Well... I guess I aleady know what your response is going to be, and I definitely shouldn't say anything while you're mad... But I have to... So... Heero? I-" The doorbell rang. Heero glared at the door, hoping that whoever was behind it would go away. The doorbell rang repeatedly until Heero finally stood up, for what he hoped would be the final time, and opened the door. "WHAT the HELL do you want?!?"  
  
Heero's grandfather winced and then his face took on a sad look as he was yelled at. "Well, if you don't want me here, I'll go..." Heero glared at the old man. "Who are you? I dont have a grandfather, so you obviously can't be him." The old man sighed and looked deep into Heero's eyes. "Heero... Search your heart... You know I'm not just a random stranger. You know me. Please... Just..." The old man's eyes took on a lost look. "Just tell me where the grocery store is. It used to be here, but now it's gone..." Heero shot the doorbell, ran inside, and slammed the door closed behind him.  
  
"Duo! It's not just that old lady, there's an old guy out there who thinks, according to the narrative, that he's my grandfather... And he wants to know where the grocery store is, too!" Duo glanced out the window and saw the old man and the old woman staring at the door with lost eyes, and then he pulled the blinds closed as he saw more old people slowly shuffling towards Heero's house. "Heero?" Duo began, guilping nervously. "There... Are more of them... They're all coming this way. Dozens and dozens of old people coming this way..."  
  
Heero froze with fear. He had faced OZ soldiers before, he had fought and survived against enemy gundams, he had even stopped Mariemaia... But this... This was a threat he didn't know how to handle. "What do we do?" Heero asked, a small amount of fear showing through in his voice. Duo didn't notice though, as he was busy looking for something to bar the doors and windows with. "Heero, help me! We've got to make sure they can't get in!" He yelled, and the spandex-clad pilot joined in the search for something to prevent entrance to his house.  
  
***** Meanwhile, at the grocery store... *****  
  
"Particularly empty tonight, eh, George?" One clerk asked. "Yeah. Real spooky, Jim. I wonder where all those old folks that used to come here are... You know, Dave?" "Nope. Aint got a clue. Think they know we moved from that place Heero Yuy lives in, Joe?" "I dunno. They might. Did you advertise it, Jack?" "Uhhhhh.... Oops."  
  
***** Back at Heero's house *****  
  
The two boys had finally finished boarding up the house, making it (hopefully) impossible for anyone to gain entrance, and had sat in the middle of the largest room in the house, hoping and praying that the old people would go away. "Where's the grocery store?" "Have you seen the grocery store?" "I can't find it anywhere..." "It used to be here..." "Where has the grocery store gone?" "I'm soooo hungry..." Came the cries of the attacking old people. "Heero?" Duo asked. "What?" Heero responded. "It doesn't look like there's any way out this time... So, I need to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier."  
  
"What is it?" Heero questioned after a period of silence. "Heero... I... I love you." Then the sound of glass breaking and wood splintering filled the room, and old people began pouring into the room through the shattered window, while the others clawed at the door and remaining windows or shuffled around, trying to find the grocery store outside. "Where's the grocery stoooore?" An old woman asked, lurching towards Duo. "AHHHH! I don't know! Go away! No! Don't come any closer!"  
  
"I'm so hungry... Soooo hungry...." The old woman moaned, getting closer to Duo as he tried to crawl away. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed as the old woman caught up with him and grabbed ahold of him. Just when it seemed that his fate was sealed, Duo managed to pull away from the old woman's grasp, and ran down the hall, Heero right behind him. They made it to Heero's bedroom, and slammed the door shut, locking it and nailing boards over it. "Duo..." Heero said, huffing silently from the running and adrenaline. Duo glanced fearfully at Heero, remembering that he had told Heero his secret.  
  
"... I... *huff*..... I love you too." He finally admitted, and then the windows and door broke in. They were soon surrounded by old people moaning and rubbing their stomaches, asking where the grocery store was. "It doesn't look like we'll make it out of this, Heero..." Duo shivered, knowing they were doomed. Heero hung his head slightly. "I just wish we could have spent a bit more time together..." He said, and then, suddenly, the old people stopped. After several moments of silence, the two boys looked up to see... The old people were gone. "Hey! They're gone! Are we... We're safe... Aren't we?" Duo asked bewilderdly.  
  
"It looks like it... But why'd they leave all of a sudden?" Heero asked more to himself than Duo. Then Duo saw a slip of paper on the floor in front of him and picked it up. "Look, Heero!" Heero turned and looked at the paper, reading the top line. "The Grocery Store has moved to a new location." Duo grinned at Heero. "Looks like we can have our time together, doesn't it." Duo said, moving Heero towards the bed. Heero grinned back, realising what Duo meant. "Yep. It do-" Then Heero was cut off by the all-too-familiar sound of old people demanding to be told the location of the grocery store.  
  
Duo glanced around fearfully, wondering why they were back, and then laid eyes on the paper. He read the last line out loud, and then glanced at the clock. "We'll be moving again at midnight." Duo read, and Heero joined him in looking at the clock. "It's midnight now..."  
  
Err... Assuming anybody liked it, I might write a second chapter. If not... *shrugs* I guess I wont! Anyways, whatever you thought, write a review and tell me. See ya laters! 


End file.
